Journeys
by nickandcory
Summary: Second Installment of Blessing in Disguise. With Chris added to the family, Finn the star player, Rachel stressed and Quinn wanting to get w/ Noah who didn't want her that way, things were getting complicated. Things weren't going down w/o a fight FINCHEL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the second of three installments! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are lovely, just like you all!**

_**Chapter One:** _

Softly running over Chris' feature his face was soft and finally calm. He's been home for two days from the hospital, not sleeping through the night at all. In fact he seemed to sleep during the day the most and some during the night. Which was not doing us well with our finals this week, but after them we should be doing much better. Carole had stayed to help the first night home with everything that I needed to be repeated to us. Kurt wasn't much help, basically cooing over Christopher when he wasn't crying and shopping in town when he was. This would be our first night home doing things strictly on our own since Carole left this morning. Everything was going okay, Chris was asleep and not crying so this was a good sign.

Finn opened the bathroom door coming out in his pajama's and glasses on his face. He didn't wear them often only when his eyes hurt, from serious lack of sleep. Putting a finger to my lips I told him to be quiet for as I just got him to go to sleep, definitely didn't want him waking up anytime soon. Leaning my head against the headboard dreading getting up to put him in his crib, Finn climbed into his side taking his glasses off.

Chris was freshly changed, just fed and burped which means he should sleep for a while if we were lucky. Slowly getting up from the bed, I tip toed over to the crib pulling all the unnecessary things out from there. Brushing my lips against his forehead I gently set him in there without as much as a stir. Wanting to jump for joy I walked to turn the lights off and curled myself into bed. Snuggling close to Finn's side, finally being able to enjoy the feeling of being close to him again without a belly in the way. Mumbling in his sleep he turned draping an arm around my waist, he breathed deeply. I could feel myself falling asleep just as quickly.

THUMP!

Knocking me right out of my sleep I listened for the noise again, that came right after that one. Finn jumped up out of bed, both thinking that it was Chris who'd fallen out of the crib. Turning the light on, we both saw that Chris was still fast asleep in his bed. Finns eyes were bloodshot as he ran the palms of his hands over them. Turning out the lights again we shuffled our way back to bed trying to get comfortable once more.

THUMP!

THUMP!

"What the hell is that?" Finn groaned sitting up looking at me as a million things ran through my mind, all bad.

"Do you think someone is in the house?" I whispered worried of an intruder or someone trying to harm us. Barging into our rooms murdering each of us. Pushing Finn out of the bed, I whisper frantically "Go get Noah to check it out."

Finn grumbled getting out from under the covers.

THUMP!

Getting up as well, Finn opened the door to the dark hallway. Hearing the thumping getting louder I was worried that Chris was going to be woken up with all this noise. Going to shut the door just in case there was an intruder, Chris had awoken. Hurrying over there I bundled him into my arms rocking him back and forth trying to get him to go back to sleep, but he had other plans.

"What the hell!" Finn was yelling from down the hall, going out into the hallway where I saw him shielding his eyes. Still he wasyelling into Quinn and Pucks room. "That's is disgusting I don't want to see any of that, cover up! Keep it down next time, no in fact go to the basement. You two woke Chris up, I appreciate it!"

Finn slammed the door shut storming down the hallway making Chris cry louder. Holding him closer to me I tried to calm him down, to show him that everything was okay.

"You don't even want to know, my eyes are burning!" Finn was grumpy but his face softened running a hand over Chris' back. "Here, I'll take him while you get some sleep."

"No" Turning back into the bedroom "You have to study for your finals tomorrow, I'll stay up with him."

"Rachel..." Finn went to talk but I turned the light off to hush him

"Go to sleep I will be up later, I'll just go downstairs to try and feed him again to see if he goes to sleep."

Closing the door behind me I walked down the steps turning on the kitchen light to shine into the living room. Settling down on the couch I lay him on my chest slightly rocking him until after much time he had finally calmed himself down enough to take the ninny in his mouth. His breathing was becoming calmer until his eyes drooped until his breathing became slower, that's when I knew when he was in a sleep.

Closing my eyes to back to sleep for a little. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps, I almost thought they were Finns but they were too light. The floor creaked just a little, it was Quinn. Coming into the living room in one of Noah's old football shirts and shorts. Her short blonde hair was all over the place as she sat down in on the reclining chair.

"I thought you and Noah weren't like that?" I mumbled running my fingers through Chris' thick black hair

"We weren't... we aren't."

"So you two are sleeping around with each other? I mean it was only a matter of time before you two got together, you share the same bedroom and bed."

"We're friends who have gone through a lot with each other. I know we'll never truly be together the way I would want us to because..."

"It's not the same as before."

"Exactly we're too much alike and it's been too long Rachel. Puck isn't into me like that, I love our friendship way too much to want to get into something deep."

"Sex is deep Quinn." Hissing softly careful not to wake the baby or involve the whole house in our conversation "Not just something you should do occasionally with someone you sort of have feeling for. Your only going to screw up your friendship even more."

"Sex with Puck is like something I will never experience again. We both know we're beyond what we were a few years ago. We love each other, not strings attached, we aren't in love with each other. I know what I'm doing."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not, I won't let myself."

"Please promise me that you won't." Staring at her though the little light coming through to the living room.

"Promise."

Another pair of footsteps made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Coming in Noah was shirtless as he stopped, Quinn stood up pulling her shirt down. Looking between the two, I could literally cut the tension in half.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn smiled kissing Chris' head than giving me a small smile. Guiding Noah to the basement door, I watched as they slipped behind it going down. Getting off the couch I made my way up to my own room away from them two. I truly knew what they were doing was wrong but there was no stopping them. Choosing to ignore them for the rest of the night, I just wanted to get some sleep.

Wishing the little boy good night once more time I placed him back down and climbed into bed.

Waking up in the morning I reached over sleepily for Finn but patting the bed he wasn't there. Opening an eye I peeked around the whole room, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Finding the alarm clock the red letters read '10:58'. Rushing up, I went over to the crib to see Chris out of there. Putting a sweatshirt over my pajama shirt I rushed downstairs to see Finn laying on the couch, a sleeping Chris on his chest with a book hovering over both of them as he read.

"Hey baby" Finn smiled whispering, going over to them I kissed Finn's cheek "I figured I'd let you sleep for a little bit, I gave Chris a bottle and he went right out again."

"Oh good, you'll get some studying done."

"You to, you have finals you need to study for."

"Yeah but I've been prepared for months." Sitting at the end of the couch "Do you want something to eat?'

"Quinn made pancakes this morning before leaving for the library." Widening my eyes I remember what happened the night before. Curling up at the end of his feet, I leaned on his knees looking at him.

"Can you believe that?"

"Uh... don't want to remember." His face scrunched up in disgust "In fact I want to forget last night ever happened."

"They went down to the basement like you said, Quinn and Noah are making a huge mistake!"

"It's none of our business, Rach. We can't tell them it's wrong I mean this is Puck and Quinn we're talking about."

"It's wrong Finn!" Pressing down on his knees, I was so frustrated "We have to live with them, if they get upset with each other we will have to deal with them! You and I both know how angry they can get!"

"It's not our problem." Finn reminded me "Stop worrying about them."

"I'm trying, I really am." Biting on my nail, Finn went back to reading his book to study for later today. I really hope that things don't get weird or awkward in the house. But I needed to just take Finns advice and not worry about it, or at least try. He's right, it's not our problem.

But I don't think it would hurt to keep them apart or try to get Quinn interested in someone more healthy for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** _I hope everyone had a fabulous holiday this year! I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are only going to get more complicated from here on out. Have a wonderful New Years everyone and enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated! This chapter was intended for BEFORE Christmas but I simply had way too much going on so I was forced to postpone. Rachel has a lot of doubts coming up and insecurities along with Quinn. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

"We should decorate for Christmas." With finals completed I felt more relaxed, feeling better about everything, yes I was tired but I didn't feel as tired. We were starting to get the hang of things, getting into a routine of things with Chris almost being three weeks old.

"Decorate?"

"Christmas is less than two weeks and we've got nothing up. You love Christmas."

"Yeah but we really don't have the time to decorate this year babe, plus we're going to my mom's for the day."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't decorate. This is Chris' first Christmas, sure he won't remember it but we will. There will be pictures and I want to have a tree in the background."

"We don't have anything to put on the tree, plus it's not like we have cash just hanging around to buy loads of Christmas decorations with."

"I want to buy stuff Finn!" Marking my words with the hands on my hips "This is your sons first Christmas, a few weeks old or not we are making this special! You love Christmas, I thought you'd love this idea!"

"I do, I'm really excited about Christmas, celebrating it and stuff but Rachel we don't have anything."

"We'll get a few things, it'll be fun. Come on we've been stuck in this house let's get out there to prepare for Christmas." Pulling him up from the couch "I'm going to go get Chris and I ready, you pack his bag. We're leaving here in an hour whether you like it or not."

Still fast asleep in his crib, I got myself dressed and ready. Putting on warm clothes for our trip out. Half of me was still a little anxious to take Christopher out in public but he should be fine. Finn came up, grabbing everything that we needed although he did have me check if we had enough milk in there.

"I'd rather feed him myself than what I have frozen so you can put them back." Trying to change Chris without waking him, he still slept through it like a rock. We've really picked up on quite a few things on our own. Sure Carole was a phone call away and the staff at the hospital prepared us well but these things that we did here at the house were coming easy. Sure there were a few glitches here and there like when Chris would cry and we couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. But I'm pretty proud of how we were handling things so far, much better than we thought we were going to do.

Changing baby Hudson (Noah's nickname for him, that has unfortunately stuck) into a green long sleeve onsie with red outlining it read 'I heart Santa', putting on some matching red pants, he looked super adorable. Only having stirred in his sleep just a little I pulled him up to my chest lying him there as he sighed just a little. Truly he is so cute. Tugging on him some socks and a pair of elves slippers that Kurt bought him I made my way down the stairs.

"You ready?" Dressing Chris up in his coat and hat, I handed him off to Finn to put in the car. Putting on my own coat and gloves, I locked up in the house and soon joined them. Shutting the door I got myself situated as Finn backed out "So I was thinking, we should get a real tree. That way they aren't so expensive, not only that but they smell so good. I also want to stop by the mall to get a few ornaments and lights."

"Why the mall?"

"They have a new Christmas store in there that Quinn told me has amazing new ornaments, I want to get a few. Plus I need to get just a simple menorah because we don't have one, Quinn said they have a little section in the back of the store. You and I both know that Noah won't get one so I'll have to be in charge. "

"So do you know where we're getting this tree?"

"Yes." Smiling over at him pointing right "Go down there, I know the perfect place."

Finn didn't look to convinced but did it anyway, going down back roads we finally came up to the place that I looked up just a few days ago.

"'Chipmunks Landing?" Finn questioned pulling into the tree farm, pointing to a parking spot I get out excitedly, not wanting to waste another minute. Nearly running up to the building I couldn't contain my excitement as Finn carried Christopher's car seat with him shortly behind me. "Rachel you have to cut your own tree down."

"I know!" Holding the axe in my hand I began walking through the tree farm trying to pick out the perfect tree for our living room. I'm sure Quinn or Noah wouldn't mind this. Going through the lot to pick out the perfect one was a hassle. I mean there were so many trees and none of them seemed right for the living room. Chris was getting fussy meaning that he was getting hungry so we needed to hurry. Finn took his out letting him suck on his finger but it wasn't helping much.

Than finally I saw the perfect tree. Practically running over to it, I pointed taking Christopher from his arms and the car seat. "That one Finn, it's perfect."

"It's huge!"

"I have faith in you, now I'm going to go feed your son while you get this settled. Drag it to get netted and have someone help you put it in your truck." Walking away I could hear Finn curse silently to himself. Well maybe if his son didn't have his appetite I would have been able to help him. Going back to the truck I nursed him, blocking the world from seeing a view of any of my lady parts as I waited for Finn to come back. Gently holding a just feed, just burped Chris in my hands there was a thump in the bed of the truck. Looking in the mirrors I saw Finn and I man putting the tree in the truck before paying him and getting in. Settling Chris in his carseat I directed Finn to the nearest Target to get some decorations.

"Where are we even going to put all of this Rach?" Finn questioned watching her throw boxes into the cart. "This whole month's budget is going to be spent on Christmas supplies."

"We are starting a family tradition here Finn." I glanced up holding up two boxes of lights "Twinkle lights or just regular old fashioned ones?"

"Is there even really a difference?"

"You can take your sour attitude out to the car if you please."

"Look I don't want to be like this but Rachel we live in a townhouse with two other people, we have no where to put all these things once Christmas is over."

"We have a basement, Finn. Stop worrying about it, we will find a solution one way or another. Think about it, wouldn't it be nice to be able to celebrate it this year like adults? To finally have our things that we do? I thought of all people you would love the idea."

"I do but this is a lot of stuff."

"We'll be in New York in a couple years, we have a son Finn. Our son will be growing up each year and I want to be able to pull ornaments out of a container, to be able to show him the memories over the years. They have to start somewhere and when is better than here and now."

"Your right." Finn smiled at me turning towards the shelf. He looked like he was in deep thought as he looked through the shelves until picking something up while showing me. "We should get this for him."

His large hands held out a small blue mitten ornament reading 'Baby's First Christmas'. "It's perfect plus we'll look for more, we'll get whatever you want."

"I don't want to force you into anything..." Looking up at him.

"You aren't, I love you and I love him. It's going to get some getting used to sure, but like you said this is our first Christmas on our own and as a family. Some of my best memories were with my mom growing up during the holidays, I want that for Chris."

"I want that for the both of us." Taking a hold of his hand. "Just promise me that if you feel overwhelmed or like I'm suffocating you, you tell me. I don't want to end up broken up."

"Broken up, Rachel where are you getting this from?" His eyes wide, face flushed with red as he remembered we were in a store. Bending down a bit he talked quieter. "Where are you getting this from?"

"I've done research Finn, I know that the percentage of teen parents who end up together in the end are slim to none. I don't want that to be us, so you need to tell me when things get annoying to you or something. Take this situation for example, I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"They are Christmas decorations."

"Which could still lead to resentment later on, listen Finn just promise me you'll tell me when things get to be to much for you."

"We're in this together." Laying a hand on my cheek he stared down at me "I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't in this for the end. We've been through a lot of shit together Rachel, but look where we are. We will do just fine." Kissing me on the cheek he let go of me "I really want one of those things that go on a door, like a tree what are they called?"

"Wreaths?" I giggled softly at his confusion, his eyes got brighter at the mention of the name of the object.

"Yeah those, do you think we could get one for our door?"

"Of course we can." Looping my arm through his as we walked farther down the aisle. I just hoped that he took me seriously, he meant the world to me. If he left Chris and I because of me I would never forgive myself.


End file.
